Advancement to Co'Ur
by Vorquelf
Summary: Matien goes on a journey hopefully finding his fathers murderer.


~  
I do not own Baldur's Gate  
~  


Advancement to Co'UR  
  


From the Journal of Matien Mel Tinsinary lll: It is a wet and dreary day. Yet all is well in this humble home of mine. Today, one hundred and twenty-five years ago my grand uncle Matien left this very home to a far away place called Co'UR, the times I have heard this story is above the rate of my years.   
  


One-hundred and Twenty-five Years Beforehand  
  


Strapping his scabbard to his back, Matien was telling his goodbyes to his mother and siblings. Placing his helmet on his blonde head, his mother was making a pack of vittles for his trip. Matien gratefully received the pack and with that, opened the door. Matien, now eight-teen, was going out to find Ark'Negh, a vicious Ogrillion that killed his father when he was just a young lad. Slowly turning, and given his final wishes and luck, he went down the winding trail, his armor glistening in the bright sun and banging as he stepped. He knew that enemies might be 'round, but never the less, they were most likely kobolds or gibberlings, so he just sighed it off and kept walking.   
About two miles from his home, he heard a yip. He slowly put the bag down and drew his Bastard Sword. Looking to where he heard the sound, he slowly stepped foward. As he grew nearer, he heard a low growl; as he was just about to take another step, he was swarmed by kobolds. He couldn't tell how many there were, but he slashed with his sword, killing some instantly and mortally injuring others. As he looked around his back, he saw an arrow flying towards him. As quick as he could he dropped to the dusty trail and heard a small scream on the opposite side of the archer. In one motion he rolled on the ground and forcefully he slashed upwards at the archer, sending it flying into the wood, a dotted line of blood following as quick as it could. Turning back to the others, he noticed only the dead and injured were left. If he wasn't a paladin, he would have slain the injured and took the spoils from the dead. He thought that over and said to himself, "I guess I should do it quickly to stop the pain". With that he slew them. He went back to his pack and picked it up. He sheathed his sword as he walked further down the road.  
  


Sandy McTariatan  


  
Looking around Matien smiled as he felt he warm sun shining through his visor. He stopped as he heard a slight laugh in the forest. He looked to where it came from but not for long as he felt his sword coming out of his scabbard. He twirled swiftly to find a large grin on a small elf.  
The elf bowed and introduced himself" Moi name is Sandy McTariatan at you service m'lad". Smirking Matien replied "Its a pleasure Sandy.. my name is Matien Tinsinary". "Wel oi'll never. Are you the son of Kinton Tinsinary?". As Matien nodded the elf bowed as low as he could. "Well m'lad oi remember you when you were just a wee little rouge always wanderin off in these woods."   
Matien was shoked as Sandy took his hand and led him into the woods."Well Matien Tell me 'bout yerself, and why yer out here all 'lone?" Before Matien could reply he found himself in a large sycamore tree."Well" Matien said wonderously."My father was killed a while back and now that I'm old enough I've gone looking for the killer. His name is Ark'Negh would you hear of him?" Sandy sat and thought for a moment and then replied "oi can't say that oi have, but oi have heard rumors about him being dead and all." As he said that Matien sighed but Sandy had a recovery "yet they are rumors laddy if ye' wish oi'll join you on your little skip throught the woods lookin for this Ark'Negh character?" When Matien tried to replied Sandy was making some soft cakes "ok Sandy McTariatan you can join me." With a skip and a jig sandy was back with a short sword and a sling. "Well me-laddo we best get some shut-eye before we embark."With a nod Matien was led into a smaller room with large cusions in it. "You can sleep in moi room for t'night lad." As Sandy said that Matien was dozing off and falling quickly to deep sleep.   
  


First Fight With Sandy McTariatan  


  
"Waky Waky Eggs And Bakey" Sandy joked. With a grunt and a sigh Matien stood up "good morning to you too Sandy".   
As Matien ate Sandy asked him "so where too?". "Hmm I'm not sure Sandy" Matien sleepily replied. "Well then woi don't we follow the tail that you were taking yesserday?" Sandy questioned. "That'll be a good idea Sandy".   
The first glimpse of daylight told Matien it was going to be a beautiful and vibrant day. After Sandy locked the "door" they were off. "Well it seems Matien that we might travel for a while t'day with this nice whether we're having. Matien nodded and replied "yes that is good, the faster we move the sooner we'll get to Ark'Negh."  
If they knew they were being stalked they would have saved a lot of time on their travels.   
  
THWANG  
  
Matien barely cought sight of the arrow as it wizzed by his head. "So I kicked him in the head till he was dead." With that "war cry" Matien knew it was trouble. "Matien lad, draw your bloomin sword it tis bandits!"   
Without realizing it until after he found himself pulling his sword out of the body of a bandit. Sandy was dashin and skippin all over the place stabbin and twirling his sling. Matien found out that Sandy liked to have fun when he fought.   
  
YAWWWWWWWWWW   
  
A bandit came running up his sword over his head coming to srike Matien. A flash of light took Matien to reality. Swiftly with no time to waste he ran the bandit through. As the bandit coughed up blood and died Matien saw Sandy striding towards him. "Well m'laddo it seems you can fight particuly well." After Matien kicked the bandit off his sword and returned it to its scabbard he replied "I guess."   
After picking up the spoils Matien looked around. "Lets jump to it lad" before Matien moved he saw Sandy running down the trail. "Come on we need to carry-on." Matien started at a steady trot gaining on the overdriven elf. "Well Sandy McTariatan it seems I have a leg up on you". "Oi'm sorry laddo but this is just a little skip for me as well". As soon as he said that all that Matien could see was the dust left on the trail. Matien sighed and then he felt something pulling on his hand, "did you think I was really going to speed off without you? Well we best be going". With great pace Matien blundered off down the road.  
  
  


Meet Meento  


Further up the road Matien saw a funny little man. "Hello my name Is Meento" the little man introduced himself."You might want to be careful around these parts because they are infested with Aknegs". Matien just smile and nodded. Further down the road he heard a high pitch scream. He turned around and he could see Meento getting chased by two LARGE annteannae. "The Aknegs are coming the Aknegs are chasing me" Because he was soo selfish the last word he said was "me" because right out from under him a large green creature popped out of the ground and crushed him. "Oh moi" Sandy stated in shock.  
  


Fortan Spider...  


As the Akneg finished eating Meento it turned on Matien. As it was about to strike a bright flash killed the Akneg. As soon as Matien realized it was a half-Elf it was gone. Sandy was on the Akneg in a flash "Moi oh moi what was the thing tha' killed it... Matien did you see it?". "I guess Sandy but i'm not sure either."   
After a bit of arguing and conversating they walked down the road. "Well oi guess oi'll never get over that" Sandy noted."I'm pretty sure that was an elf or half-Elf but i'm not positive". "Well laddo all Elves are good elves to moi presprective......". Matein laughed heartily "well Sandy you might be a little buyest on that one." "That might be the may but oi bet you that all elves you come 'cross will help you on yer way, wot, wot"? "But you never know sandy". "Halte now or elsssss you wiltss be slaughtered where your trod little onez" a voice warned from the woods. Matien pulled out his sword and called out "come out now if you dare so called big ones". A moment after he said that ten Gnolls came out of the forest bareing thier teeth and all of them wielding long halberds. "Well m'laddo lookin like w're gon to dance with thesm bueaties". Before Matien could speak two of the Gnolls fell dead one to an arrow in its side one to a long slash from its neck to the bottom of its tourso. The Gnolls just looked at them bewildered as they were falling instantly. "Well Sandy I guess our job is being done for us". "Well oi want a piece of em too". Sandy pulled out his sling and begun falling Gnolls.   
After all the gnolls had been slain Sandy and Matien looked around to try and find thier friends or people that had helped them out. An odd sounding voice called out from the trees "be right with ye". After a minute or two of waiting a figure appeared out of the woods "hello lads what might be your alignments and class be hmmmm"? Sandy answered first "Moi name is Sandy Mctariatan my Alignment is Nuteral/Good and me class is ranger". "And I am Matien Tisinary and my alignment is Lawful/Good and class is Paladin". The Half-Elf laughed and talked to the woods " Ye hear that Spider? We gots ourselves a Paladin and a ranger walking out all 'lone here". A laugh came back from the woods "I'll be right out Fortan". And all of a sudden a small elf appeared holding a long bow and by his side a short sword. "My name is Tiller............ call Me Spider". After all of them had introduced himself personally Matien was inspecting Fortan's weapon... a halberd with a dragon head on the blade and body form on the haft. "Nice killing tool you have here my friend".  
  



End file.
